<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sandwich? by dinosaurus_maj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255575">Sandwich?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurus_maj/pseuds/dinosaurus_maj'>dinosaurus_maj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Consequences Of A Magic Sandwich [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Censored cursing because I don't curse, Demon Angst, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/M, Food, Gen, I got writer's block towards the end, Lunch, Mentions of other demons, No Romance, No Smut, Not very shippy or fluffy sorry :(, One Shot, Reader cooks, Reader is a human, Reader-Insert, Sandwiches, Some angst, Uhh idk what else to tag, Vox is a pissbaby, Yes people like us exist, idk lol, if it isn't obvious I threw a lot of logic and canon rules out the window, not beta read but I die like a wimp, obviously, slight angst, sorry - Freeform, this is a fact, this is my fanfic I do what I want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurus_maj/pseuds/dinosaurus_maj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"While putting your favorite condiment on a sandwich, you accidentally make a magical occult symbol and summon a demon."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Since then, you've been 'That Nice Human That Makes Lunch For Demons'. They'd come on your days off and you'd prepare sandwiches, sit down with them and have a nice time. You meet new demons often, but you also have regulars!</p><p>But what do you do when a TV demon shows up? How is someone with no mouth supposed to eat a sandwich?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vox (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Consequences Of A Magic Sandwich [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sandwich?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write something with Vox so I had a go at it with <a href="https://teawitch.tumblr.com/post/186221771325">this prompt!</a> Wish I could've made it fluffy, but I think I've squeezed so much of that into the Roommates series that I've run out haha. (Also, Vox is still a bit of a mystery so he was pretty hard to work with even if I was working purely off of headcanons. I don't trust my own headcanons tbh.) The first demon that shows up is supposed to be the spider demon (?) hanging out with Lucifer at the beginning of the pilot.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy despite the lack of fluff :)</p><p>(P.S. - Some curse words are censored or substituted because I'm not actually all that comfortable with writing them (I don't curse often). If that bothers you, use InteractiveFics or something to change them. Don't think anyone cursed much, though.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started with a sandwich.</p><p>It was lunchtime and you had felt like having a sandwich. You had gotten two slices of bread and laid them out with lettuce, meat, tomatoes, the works. When the time came to add the condiments, you tried to be a bit more creative.</p><p>A star there, a circle here... Unbeknownst to you, you had accidentally drawn a demonic symbol.</p><p>You had turned around and there was a demon standing there behind you; a tall man with many arms hidden underneath fancy, dark clothing patterned with webs and a hat decorated with a feather and a skull. He had peered at you with his four green eyes and you have no idea how you didn't freak out. Instead, you silently took out some more bread from the package, repeated the process and offered the new sandwich to him.</p><p>"Sandwich?"</p><p>The demon blinked and the glare disappeared from his face. He snuck one of his thin hands out of the darkness of his clothing and accepted the offering hesitantly. You had beamed at him and he had smiled back, showing all his deadly fangs, but for some reason that still didn't scare you. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke and you went on and ate your lunch, thinking <i>Huh. Well, </i>that<i> happened.</i></p><p>Since then, demons have been visiting your home more and more frequently. They'd poof into your kitchen and you'd sit them down at your dining room table before you go and make their sandwich. They'd talk to you and you'd talk to them. You were very careful with your words at first, having no desire of accidentally making a deal with anyone and selling your soul, but as time went on it became obvious that all your visitors wanted was to enjoy a human homemade sandwich in the living world and conversation with them became easier.</p><p>At some point, a demon had expressed their desire of eating something different and that had led to you expanding the food options a bit more. You served more than sandwiches now and more demons would come to enjoy your cooking. Still, though, sandwiches were your specialty.</p><p>There was something in it for you, too, of course. Every time a demon visited, good things would happen. For example, you got that promotion at your job when that first demon visited. Then, that laptop you've been wanting went on sale and then you got an email from an old friend who wanted to reconnect. At some point, demons having lunch at your house just became the new normal. This was just your life now.</p><p>You remember the first time Vox came to visit. He had clawed out of your flat-screen TV and fallen face-first into your carpet. You had simply stared from your spot on the couch where you had been relaxing with your laptop nestled in your lap. A lot of demons liked to make dramatic entrances so you weren't surprised.</p><p>At first, you thought that he had gotten knocked out, but then he sat up, his TV head held in his hand as his eyes swirled like in a cartoon and his screen face flickered. He whacked the side of his head and finally focused his gaze on you. A fang-filled grin filled his face and he stood as his hands fixed his top hat. He looked around your living room and whistled before his eyes landed on you again.</p><p>"So you're the human everyone's been talking about, huh?" he had snickered. "'Don't see what the big deal is, but you're pretty cute, I guess."</p><p>You had to resist the urge to roll your eyes. A lot of demons liked to say that at first and you were used to it by now, but you still had to hold yourself back from making any snarky comments or gestures. You had learned awhile back that all the demons able to visit your home were some of the more powerful ones. Even if you had declared your home a No-Conflict and No-Freaky-Demon-Hijinks zone they could and would mess you up good if you pissed them off enough so it was better not to test their patience.</p><p>"Thanks," you said. You removed your laptop and blanket off your lap as you moved to stand up. "What do you want? A sandwich, some juice—"</p><p>"Do I <i>look</i> like I can eat a f*cking sandwich, dollface?"</p><p>He was suddenly right in front of you, leaning forward so you had to sit back down lest you slam into his face.</p><p>His <i>screen</i> face—that had no actual mouth aside from the 2D image.</p><p>"I... suppose not," you said a little sheepishly. "Sorry."</p><p>"Tch. Whatever," He leaned back again and took another look around. "Nice place."</p><p>"Thanks," you said again, at a bit of a loss. If he couldn't eat, then why was he here? "Uh, would you like to sit down... Sir?"</p><p>The demon gave you a side-eye before making himself comfortable on your armchair. "Vox."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Vox," you said, doing your best to be polite in this exchange since he couldn't seem to be bothered to.</p><p>You have heard of him, of course. Velvet came often enough to be considered a regular and talked enough to be considered a chatter-box. Vox was one of her business partners, along with Valentino who came in every once-in-awhile. You've also heard of him from Alastor, who the other demons referred to as the menacing Radio Demon. The deer demon liked to prattle on and on about his rival like a gossiping grandma while he made jambalaya with you. So yes, you have heard of Overlord Vox, (or 'Voxxy', as Velvet liked to affectionately nickname him) one of the co-owners of Porn Studios in Hell and a technology-obsessed 'popinjay' (which is what Alastor liked to refer to him as).</p><p>You'd never expected him to be very nice. You don't expect <i>any</i> demon to be very nice, but you couldn't help but be a bit pissed off by his rude behaviour in <i>your</i> home so far.</p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, <i>why</i> are you here if you can't eat?" you asked him as nicely as you could. There have been other demons that can't eat, but they usually came with friends/associates/allies that could just to hang out over some homemade food.</p><p>"Just wanted to see what the fuss was about," he said dismissively with a shrug. "Everyone's been talking about you, you know? 'Been a lot of demons downstairs making plans to meet-up up here." He chuckled. "Not a lot of Overlords are paying for the fancy restaurants anymore. They're freaking out about it."</p><p>Wow, you're... flattered, but it also didn't really sit well with you. You did know that quite a lot of demons have been eating at your place and that some are actually <i>booking</i> to eat there (I'm not kidding. You have the different numbers of Overlords and Goetic demons alike stored away in your phone and demons you've never met before have been calling to make reservations. Someone must've been giving your number out.) but you didn't think that you could actively be putting some demons out of business.</p><p>"Well, you've seen it. Aren't you going to... Leave?" You honestly had no idea what to do in this situation. You couldn't just give him a sandwich and expect him to go away, he couldn't <i>eat</i> one!</p><p>"Nah," Vox said, waving his hand dismissively. "I don't have anything going on downstairs. The others said you were pretty good company, too, so I thought, eh, why don't I just hang out up here?"</p><p>He smiled and leaned back with his arms behind his head as he crossed his feet on your coffee table. "You don't mind, don't you, dollface?"</p><p>"<i>Well,</i>" you began sternly. "I <i>do</i> mind you putting your feet on my coffee table."</p><p>He glanced at his feet and then at you, wearing an expression that told you that he couldn't care less. You sighed. You leaned down and shoved them off of your table, giving him a strict look as you did.</p><p>"If you want to stay in my house, you have to follow <i>my </i>rules," You jabbed a finger at him and then at your own chest to accentuate your words. "Among them are; NO feet on any of my tables, NO breaking my stuff and NO fighting with any other demons here. This is a No-Conflict zone."</p><p>Vox sat up and sputtered. "Pfft, you're no fun. Why do the others like you so much?"</p><p>"Maybe because I'm not a <i>rude prick</i>?" You raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a warning look. He ignored it, of course. "If you want to keep coming here, I'll ask Velvet to email you all the rules and you <i>will</i> follow them. Got that, <i>Voxxy</i>?"</p><p>He made a face at the nickname but didn't comment on it. Instead, he said, "The Hell? How many more rules do you have?"</p><p>You squinted your eyes at him and leaned into his face. "<i>Got that?</i>"</p><p>He scoffed and rolled his eyes at you.</p><p>"Don't think you can boss <i>me</i> around, babe," Vox sneered. "I'm a sinner and I'll do whatever the Hell I want."</p><p>You gave him a challenging look.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Well, go ahead, kill me, destroy my house, whatever. But don't get mad at <i>me</i> when our pals downstairs come after your ass."</p><p>He opened his mouth to retort, but no words came out. He gritted his teeth and glared back at you instead. You saw his fingers twitch on the armrest and you <i>knew</i> that he wanted to just lunge forward and tear your throat out. You've seen that look enough to tell, but you knew that the hanging threat would be enough to dissuade the urge.</p><p>Vox's claws cut into the armrest and he growled, a grin twitching onto his face. You weren't afraid, however, and you made sure he knew that by not breaking eye contact with him at all and firmly standing your ground. You've dealt with demons like him before. You knew how to put your foot down without getting yourself killed and you always liked to let them know firsthand that, no matter how powerful they were, you would not be showing them any respect if they didn't respect you.</p><p>You knew what worked and what didn't because, hey, you were still alive, weren't you?</p><p>After a long staring contest, Vox saw that you weren't going to back down so he relented. He looked away with a huff and released his grip on your poor armchair to cross his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Fine, I've got it," he grumbled. A smile suddenly tore across his face again when his eyes flicked back to your face. "You're a pretty tough chick, huh?"</p><p>You hummed, pleased, as you went back to your couch.</p><p>"<i>That's</i> why the others like me so much," you said. From the depths of your couch, you whipped out the TV remote and handed it over to him. "Watch whatever you'd like."</p><p>Vox gave you a strange look but accepted the offering anyways.</p><p>"What, because I'm a TV demon you just assume that I like to watch TV?"</p><p>You looked at him questioningly as you sat down. "You don't?"</p><p>He went quiet for a moment.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Your TV flickered on and the Demon Overlord on your armchair laid back as he channel surfed while you relaxed again underneath your blanket with your laptop. The TV kept changing channels until he found a game show to watch. He laughed and made a rude comment every time something unfortunate happened to the contestants but went quiet as time went on. Your eyes remained on your laptop even as you felt his on your face.</p><p>"Yes?" you asked, pulling your headphones down around your neck. Vox's claws prodded on the tears in your armchair as he thought.</p><p>"Why aren't you scared?"</p><p>You've gotten questions like this a lot. Demons aren't used to humans being so easy around them. They'd ask you this question out of either frustration or curiosity and each had their own different way of asking it. The tone of his voice told you that Vox was one of the more curious ones.</p><p>You always gave them the same answer.</p><p>"I don't know. I'm just not."</p><p>He looked thoughtful as he turned back to the TV. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile and he chuckled.</p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>He didn't say and you didn't ask further. You looked back down at your laptop. Vox got up and you didn't stop him from wandering into the dining room. You did look up when he didn't come back after longer than ten minutes. Did he leave? You turned off the TV and followed after him. When you went further into the kitchen, you saw the back door slid open and the demon leaned against the doorway.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>"Don't let the neighbors see you." is all that you said.</p><p>Vox remained quiet as he gazed up at the blue sky. You left him alone and returned to the living room, but you couldn't help the sympathetic feeling that filled your chest every time a demon remembered the beauty of the living world. Which made you wonder... How long has Vox been dead for? When was the last time he saw the blue sky or had a warm, homemade meal?</p><p>And the question you most often asked when it came to mortal souls:</p><p>Did he die alone?</p><p>You shook your head. No, this wasn't the time to make yourself sad. Stop being sad!</p><p>"Dollface."</p><p>You turned around a bit too quickly and saw Vox standing at the doorway to the dining room. There was a glare on his face and his eyes didn't exactly meet yours.</p><p>"Yeah?" you said dryly. They usually didn't like it if you showed concern for them.</p><p>"Velvet asked me to grab some cookies while I'm here," he said in a deadpan tone. "Better get to that."</p><p>You nodded. You brushed past him as you went to go to the kitchen. He still didn't look at you, so you didn't look at him.</p><p>You took out a Tupperware container and the cookie jar from its hiding place behind the spices. You arranged the cookies carefully in the container, unshaken even as Vox glared at the back of your head. You couldn't guess whatever it is that he could be thinking, but one of them was probably killing you as an outlet for whatever he was feeling.</p><p>"Here," You held out the cookie-filled container to him. "Remind Velvet to share some with Valentino."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Vox mumbled under his breath. He's silent for a moment as he stared at the container in his hands. "...Thanks."</p><p>You smiled genuinely. "You're welcome."</p><p>It's good to encourage <i>some</i> manners in these demons if they're going to keep visiting your home.</p><p>Vox stalked back into your living room. The TV turned itself on but the screen was only filled with fuzzy black-and-white static. The demon glanced back at you one last time before he climbed through the solid screen and disappeared into Hell.</p><p>The TV shut off and you gazed back at your own reflection in the black screen. After a pause, you blinked the fuzziness of the static from your eyes. You pulled your phone out from your pocket and texted Velvet.</p><p>You'd be damned if you let a demon walk around up here without knowing your rules. Literally.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>EDIT: SO according to pictures on the official Instagrams Vox CAN eat but those didn't exist when I wrote this so let's just say that this is an AU where he can't eat or smth</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I!! Really want to write more of Vox and I actually really enjoyed writing a more confident Reader!! I actually have some intention to continue this one and make it its own series but I've run into a bit of a block, so, have some more notes/prompts/headcanons in the meantime!</p><p>-Viv said that Vox likes attention so I headcanon that he's very clingy with his crush/S.O. and is the type to constantly text them everyday and every second and gets annoyed when they ignore him. Actually, he gets annoyed when <i>anyone</i> ignores him.<br/>-I also headcanon that he loves cuddling with his S.O. after he hasn't seen them for awhile. He also loves being drowned in hugs and kisses by them.<br/>-If he likes someone, he's very touchy and flirty (a.k.a. good fanfic material)<br/>-He gets really jealous when his crush or partner is giving someone else attention.<br/>-Vox likes popping in unannounced to Reader's house and cranks up the TV really loud just to annoy her.<br/>-Reader has people over and Vox or some other demon comes by and stuff happens. Maybe her guests see them and faint or maybe the demon(s) mess around with them or something.<br/>-Vox likes to pop up behind her and does other stuff to try and scare her but she just doesn't ever get scared of them.<br/>-At some point Vox becomes a buddy that Reader watches movies with (he probably starts crushing around this time)<br/>-He likes to text Reader when she's at work and has vibrated her phone off a table at some point.<br/>-When his and Alastor's visits overlap, they'd glare at each other across the room while the Reader constantly reminds them "No-Conflict zone!"<br/>-During those visits, Alastor purposely hogs all of Reader's attention just to piss off Vox.<br/>-At some point, when Reader shows signs of being overworked, Alastor comes by in the morning to make breakfast for her. Unfortunately, Vox has the same idea.<br/>-When the Magne family comes over for lunch, Charlie asks Reader if she can have a date with Vaggie at her house. She lets them, of course, and even researches and makes food that Vaggie used to eat when she was alive. On the evening of the date, Vox drops by and Reader gets him to help her cook.<br/>-Sad Headcanon: The last thing Vox ate were instant foods.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>